My Only Radio
by nomad.eco
Summary: "His voice sends shiver down my spine and I could stay awake all night just listening to it. Above all things that I treasure is this radio. My only radio." R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I've got another story here.**

**I wasn't suppose to publish this until I finish my other story but anyway...**

**here's the first chap!**

* * *

><p>"WHAT TIME IS IT ALREADY?" a brunette girl shouted getting stares from the people around.<p>

"Shut up, you baka. People are staring." The girl with her, said.

"But Ho..ta..ru…" the brunette girl whined.

"I am not yet done with my crabs so shut up! So, I'll be able to enjoy my food." The girl named Hotaru coldlessly said.

"But…I have to listen to DJ X. I will be late for his time."

"It is still 7:30 pm and his airing time will still be on 9." She said.

Mikan just slouched in her seat, mumbling things that her best friend just didn't care about.

After 20 minutes, Mikan's patience ran out. She directly grabbed Hotaru by the arm who wasn't still done eating crab brains.

"MIKAN!" she shouted but it went unnoticed.

Mikan arrived at home almost 8:30 and was panting very heavily because she ran as fast as she can, dragging her bestfriend along who was mad for not being able to finish her crabs but Mikan doesn't care about that, for now.

She turned on her radio and quickly went to her bedroom to change. She grabbed a cup of juice and biscuits then sat down on her couch. Then it started, the DJ she was waiting for…with the cool and seductive voice…OM!

"_Good evening, sweetheart. It is now 9 in the evening and my turn has come up. This is your DJ X now turning on. Tonight seems to be a good night so I am playing this song just for you."_

The music started playing. But it wasn't the music that lingered in Mikan's ears; it was the voice that spoke.

"Waah! Why does the song have to be so long? DJ X voice is much better than this song." Mikan complained.

"Shut up!" Hotaru shouted.

Mikan ignored her.

"I'm going home." Hotaru said as she got up to leave.

Hotaru left without saying another word while Mikan was so focused on the radio, her daydreams beginning.

"_How was the first song tonight? Did it give you the reason to stay up late and listen for more?" DJ X said._

"It's not the song DJ X. it's your voice that gives me the reason to stay up until 11." Mikan said, as if DJ X can hear her.

"_I'm sure you are all stressed out from work so let me soothe you with the music until 11 tonight." DJ X commented, his voice sounded smiling._

"Your voice is soothing enough." Mikan said again, to no one in particular.

It is not only Mikan who thinks that way. A lot of women in Japan think so too. From middle school students to working adults and even housewives think so too. That is how great his voice can get.

Although, no one has ever seen him in person, they all think they did. Every time he speaks, it is their minds that created the image of a handsome, perfect features, ruggedly arranged hair, and eyes that are so tantalizing that just by looking at him makes you faint.

They all have seen him, in their dreams.

The clock already stroked at 10:30 but you know where Mikan was?

She was still in the same place since 9. Her face facing the radio as if there was a person in front of her. She also has seen DJ X, in her dreams.

"_I hope you are still with me even in the deepness of the night. Continue sending your requests, I'll try to play it all with my remaining time. My clock here says 10:30 that means 30 minutes more. So I'll be wasting no time. Here is the next song entitled Fireflies by Owl City." DJ X said._

"What? Thirty minutes more? That was just too fast." Mikan whined, suddenly moving to take a look at the clock.

The song started playing. Mikan just stayed quiet and listened carefully with her imagination bringing her to another world.

Mikan was just in daze. She was awakened by the voice of DJ X.

"_11 have now strike and its time for me to go. So before I go and let you sleep, I whisper to you, a… nightie-night sweetheart. Bye." DJ X said, giving emphasis on the last line._

"Nightie-night too DJ X." Mikan replied, as if he will hear her.

After she turned off the radio, Mikan yawned and got herself ready for a dream with DJ X's soothing voice.

A sleepy head was supposed to be awake but she just turned off the noisy alarm off and slept again.

After 30 minutes of sleeping, she suddenly got up, realizing what she did.

She quickly got of bed and went to the bathroom to clean herself up for work.

After a magic bath, she dressed herself and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge but found nothing inside so she just left home without breakfast.

In a hurry, she drove her car fast or else her boss in the publishing company will surely yell at her since she has an important novel to proof read.

She suddenly hit the brakes.

"What the…!" she said, her head rocking forward then back.

A _kid_ (young goat) was crossing the road of their little subdivision.

"Damn _kid_!" she cursed. "Totally the same as the owner." She added, staring at the house across from hers.

"Damn that Natsume Hyuuga. Why can't he keep his goat in his premises?" Mikan angrily said.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**By the way, the _KID _is actually a young goat. :D**

**I hope it didn't suck.**

**Anyway, please review.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Finally, the <em>kid<em> crossed the street. As soon as the goat reached the other side, Mikan quickly drove away.

"_I'll just talk to that Natsume Hyuuga later." She thought._

She drove really fast though it was normal for her everyday. She has gotten used to it already ever since she started working 2 years ago.

She made a quick stop at the coffee shop to buy breakfast. It just that her stomach's calling her to do so.

She made it into her office place at the right time. She was almost not on time. The good thing was, her boss wasn't there yet, always stacking her with a pile of work.

As she entered the busy room, she greeted everyone a good morning and even though, they were all busy, they bothered to greet her back. Mikan Sakura is just the favorite of everyone. Correction. Not everyone. It was except her boss.

Her boss was an old lanky man in his fifties who never bothered to marry or start a family. He just said that the publishing company was his life and family. No wonder he's always grumpy even early in the morning.

"How was the speed drive, Mikan?" a pink haired lady older than Mikan for two years asked with a laugh.

"The same as always, Misaki-senpai." She replied with a laugh too.

Mikan went to her table and cleared a little space for her to be able to put her breakfast. She enjoyed her breakfast anyway she can until a person cleared his throat.

Mikan slowly placed her cup of coffee down, stood up then straightened her pants.

"Morning sir." She greeted, trying to smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, not bothering to greet back.

"I'm having breakfast sir. Would you like to have some?" she asked, almost jokingly.

"Whatever. Finish it up quickly. The novel arrived today; you have to proof read it quickly so by next week, we can start printing." Her boss ordered then left.

Mikan slump on her seat and drank her coffee.

"I was enjoying breakfast until you arrived with your grumpy attitude." Mikan said to herself, pouting.

After having breakfast, she went to her boss's office to get the documents she needs to proof read.

"Sir"

"Here it is." Her boss threw a folder to her, knowing why she went there.

She quickly got it and left.

Right after she received it, she started reading the novel.

The story was very common for her. She has read a lot of plots similar to the story she was reading.

"Very common" she whispered as she turned to the next page.

The novel was about a love story with the rich-poor team up, very common and plots like these have become boring for Mikan.

She finished reading 45 pages and she went out to take her lunch.

While having lunch, the girls were talking.

"Did you listen to DJ X last night?" one girl said.

"Yes, of course." Another girl replied with a big smile.

Mikan just stayed quiet listening to them or more like eavesdropping.

"He is so great. If only I can just see him for once, it will be a dream come true." A girl said, dreamingly.

"_I'm not the only who thinks that way." Mikan thought, smiling._

"I really wonder what his real name is." The other girl said.

"I'm sure it will be so cool." A girl replied.

Mikan smiled while listening to them.

"Enjoying so much?" a voice said.

Mikan looked up to see who it was.

"Tsubasa-senpai."

"Can I join you Mikan?" he asked.

"Of course." She smiled, moving a little to let him sit down.

The person who was called Tsubasa also works at the publishing company in the advertising department. He has become one of Mikan's friends ever since she started working.

Many people say that he is hot and handsome with his dark blue hair and a star sticker near his eye. He has a very nice stature and appearance, in totality. But for Mikan, he is a senpai who is very caring and says jokes all the time.

They ate lunch together until Misaki joined them. I forgot to tell you but Misaki is Tsubasa's girl friend and his soon-to-be fiancée.

After lunch, Mikan quickly went back to work. She may not seem like it but she is very responsible when it comes to working. It is also because she loves her job even though she gets a scolding every now and then.

"Finally time to go home." Mikan said happily, stretching her arms.

She placed the documents inside her bag then made sure she has everything intact inside before she left.

"Goodbye, Misaki-senpai. I'll be going home first." She waved.

"Bye Mikan." Misaki waved back.

"_I still have to talk to my not so friendly neighbor." She thought as she was going down the elevator._

She opened her car door and drove home without her crazy driving. Her crazy driving is exclusive for mornings only.

Arriving at their street, she didn't directly go home. She made a stopped at the _not so friendly neighbor's house, _Natsume Hyuuga.

She went up the front door taking a deep breath in for ever since he transferred there 8 months ago; they never had a proper conversation. They were usually quarrels and misunderstanding.

She knocked. No reply.

She knocked again. Still no reply.

She knocked again but this time much louder. No reply.

She turned around and there she saw the _kid_, chewing her roses.

The door opened and it revealed a very handsome young man.

"WHAT?" he said, angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it.<strong>

**How was it?**

**Please don't forget to drop a review.**

**It will be much appreciated.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chap...**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" he said, obviously annoyed.<p>

"_Rude as ever." Mikan thought before she turned around to face the person._

"Good evening." She greeted, trying to be polite.

"No need to be so polite. What do you want?" he asked.

"Mr. Natsume Hyuuga still the same as ever." Mikan said, smiling sarcastically.

"What are doing here? Trying to pick a fight again? Then if you are, you can leave." Natsume said, closing the door.

Mikan got furious.

"_How can he do that?" Mikan thought angrily._

She knocked about 3 times but was completely ignored so she shouted to the door, "You are still the same ever since the beginning. I was just trying to be kind that time."

She stiffly turned around and left.

* * *

><p><em>8 months ago…<em>

In the subdivision, the house across Mikan's a new neighbor transferred just yesterday. Mikan didn't know it since today because she was so busy with work.

"Did you see the new person who transferred?" a person said.

"I heard he is a man and is quite rich." Another said.

"Really? Is he single?" a person asked.

Mikan didn't mean to eavesdrop. It just so happen that their voices were so loud that Mikan can't help but overhear.

"_What should I do?" Mikan wondered._

The next day she woke up early to prepare a welcome gift for the new neighbor whom everyone is so curious about.

She prepared a pie as a welcome gift. Mikan gently wrapped it with foil.

Mikan fixed herself, smiled then went out with the pie in hand.

She went to the house across. She knocked. She waited, still no reply.

Mikan knocked again after she didn't get any response for 2 minutes. The door opened.

It revealed a person who seemed to get up at the wrong side of the bed. His hair was ruffled and that indicates that he just got up from bed. Mikan also noticed his eyes. They were crimson and it seems like it was digging deep inside you the way he stares or glares. He was also tall; his stature makes him so perfect. His facial features were perfect too.

"Do I know you?" he said, rudely.

Mikan was awakened from her shock.

"Not really." She said, smiling.

He just looked at her, expecting her to continue.

"I'm Sakura Mikan and I live on the house across." She continued, pointing at her house.

"Hn." He just said.

Noticing that he had no intention of telling his name so she just asked, "What is your name?"

"Why?" He asked, looking at her.

Mikan looked him straight in the eye and said, "Since we will be neighbors." Handing the pie.

"Please just leave me alone." was his reply, trying to close the door but Mikan stopped him before he did.

"WHAT?" he asked, this time more rudely.

"Your name." Mikan said, trying hard to keep her cool.

"It's okay if you won't accept the pie. Just tell me your name." she said, holding her head high.

"You really want to know my name that much?" the man asked, teasingly.

Mikan just snorted and before she knew it, his face was only centimeters away from hers.

She suddenly stepped away, and she didn't notice the 3 step-stairs so she fell flat on her butt with her right hand held up, holding the pie. She felt her cheeks hot.

He suddenly smirked and took the pie from her hand and said, "I'll be taking this and my name is Natsume Hyuuga."

After that, he went inside without the helping Mikan up or even a thank you. Mikan felt herself burn up.

"I was just trying to be a good neighbor, you know." She shouted, not knowing if he can hear her or not. She stood up wiping the dirt of her butt. She doesn't care.

She stiffly walked away and she saw a _kid_ eating the long grass of the rude man's lawn.

"Ugh!" she said in disgust.

"_I can't believe such a rude and mean person exists." She thought, angrily._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>When Mikan went back home, face flashed and mood destroyed, she noticed a familiar car parked outside her house.<p>

She grinned, forgetting all about Natsume Hyuuga, for now. Mikan ran as fast to her house, as if it was so far.

Just as she opened the door, she shouted, "HOTARU!"

"Ouch!" Mikan screamed. "What did you do that for?" she continued, rubbing her head that was just hit by the infamous baka gun.

"That was for being so noisy." Hotaru coldly said.

"So mean." Mikan pouted. "What are you here for?" she asked, curiously.

"I felt like dropping by and let you cook for dinner."

"Why do I have to do that?" Mikan asked.

"That was for the other day."

"Other day?" Mikan asked, wondering.

Then it hit her. It was during that time when she dragged Hotaru even though she wasn't still done eating.

"Okay. No prob. Sorry I didn't notice you when you left." Mikan said, smiling sheepishly.

"It was because you were too engrossed with that DJ." Hotaru said, sarcastically.

"It's DJ X. D-J-X." Mikan said, saying each letter slowly and with that she turned and went to the kitchen.

"_Stupid girl." Hotaru thought._

"That stupid neighbor really disturbed my sleep." He said to himself, raveling his hair.

"_She disturbed and didn't even say anything important." He thought as he got a slice of toasted bread._

Toasted bread for dinner? Hmm…not a good one so he got a cup of instant noodles, he keeps in his cabinet.

"_This noodles is much better than just these piece of bread." He thought as he threw the bread in the trash._

He gave the clock a quick glance then sighed, "Still early." He said aloud as he filled the pot with water.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it.<strong>

**How was it?**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me awhile to update...**

**Anyway, here it is...**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikan was cooking something for her best friend just when the thought of the rude Natsume Hyuuga.<p>

"_I really hate him. Really, super, super hate him." Mikan thought as she was chopping the onions. _

"Isn't the onions too small?" Hotaru interrupted.

Mikan realizing what she was doing, placed the knife down and prepared the pan instead.

"I really hate him." Mikan murmured.

"Who?" Hotaru asked, hearing what Mikan said.

"That arrogant neighbor." Mikan replied.

"Oh. You mean Natsume Hyuuga."

"Yes. I hate him and his stupid _kid_." Mikan said, hatefully.

Hotaru just watched her friend and shook her head.

"You know what, I was trying to be polite and there he was looking like he just woke up." Mikan said.

"Who knows what his job could be? He could be a murderer or a thief who always leaves at night and rests by day. I always see him leave in the evening." She continued.

"He is always like that, always trying to pick a fight with me." Mikan added.

"I think you should stop talking to yourself and do more on the cooking." Hotaru said, seeing that Mikan hasn't even started.

"Okay." Mikan said, starting.

After an hour, Mikan still wasn't done cooking and it was getting Hotaru hungry.

"Are you not yet done?" Hotaru asked, impatiently.

"Almost. Almost." Mikan said until she noticed Natsume's car drive out of the garage.

"SEE! SEE!" Mikan shouted like a child, pointing at the window.

"I told you he has a very weird job because he only works in the evening." Mikan said, placing the food on the table.

"It is none of your business." Hotaru simply said, focusing on the food.

Mikan grabbed a seat and said, "I know."

"Then why does it matter to you so much, what his job is." Hotaru said.

"Because…because…" Mikan started to reason but can't find one.

"You like him, don't you?" Hotaru asked, this time looking at Mikan straight in the eye.

"No." Mikan quickly said, looking away.

Hotaru was smirking deep inside, noticing her friend being awkward.

"What time is it anyway?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru ignored her so Mikan took a peek at the clock in her living room.

"8:45" she said simply.

"WHAT?" she shouted, realizing.

She quickly ate her food in one big slurp while Hotaru was still eating slowly, enjoying her food.

"_That is your fault for finishing so late." Hotaru thought._

Mikan got up so quickly that it caused the chair to fall down and she didn't bother let it up. Hotaru just looked at her in haste and thought, _"He is just a DJ, idiot."_

She ran to her living room and turned the radio on, hoping that she wasn't too late.

"Whoo! Not yet late." Mikan sighed.

"_Good evening sweetheart. It is now 9 in the evening and my turn has come up. This is your DJ X now turning on. Let me hit the play button for you as the first song for tonight plays."_

The first song started playing and Mikan was in her daydreams again. It always happens especially when it is DJ X we are speaking of.

"_How was the first song? I hoped it made you stay awake until 11 tonight. Continue sending your requests and the telephone is always open for you." DJ X said._

"Your voice enough makes me awake." Mikan said, dreamily.

"Oi, baka. I'm going first." Hotaru said after eating.

Mikan just nodded and then Hotaru left not minding her.

DJ X voice sounded again, _"We have a caller tonight. Hello?"_

"Hi DJ X." It was a girl, Mikan noted.

"_How was your night, sweetheart?" DJ X asked, sweetly. His voice sounded like he was smiling._

"Great especially when I listen to your radio station." The caller said, trying to hide the giggle when he called her sweetheart.

"_Since you are a listener, can I get your request?" DJ X asked, politely._

"Umm…please play the song, Replay." She requested.

"_Your request is my command." DJ X said. "Anything else?" _

"Nothing else. Talking with you is enough." The girl said, obviously flirting.

Mikan heard there were other people on the phone who was laughing and giggling.

DJ X laughed. Then he said, _"Thank you so much. Please continue listening."_

After that, she hanged up but for Mikan, she remembers DJ X's laugh which was so rare.

His laugh was so nice. It was like a song that can help you soothe your bad day. It makes you calm and smile as he laughs.

"_Thank God, there is DJ X. If there weren't, no one can fix my day." Mikan thought, her thoughts involving Natsume Hyuuga, again._

"_So here is the next song. Hope you'll bad thoughts and feelings will ease up with the song." DJ X said._

Mikan listened to the song and started to feel the song really eased her up. She breathed deeply and tried to erase her thoughts of Natsume Hyuuga and his _kid_.

After a while the song ended and another song played and another. Time kept going.

"_11 has now strike and its time for me to go. So before I go and let you sleep, I whisper to you a... nightie-night sweetheart. Bye."_

"Is it really 11? How fast time flies." Mikan said. "Anyway, nightie-night too."

Mikan then turned off the radio and went to a deep slumber hoping that she will not be late the next day. But her dreams ran off to the last voice she heard before she slept. Even in her dreams, she daydreams.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Was it okay?**

**Don't forget to drop in your reviews.**

**By the way, I would really appreciate if you could suggest songs. Any genre will do.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, I was able to upload a new chap...**

**So, here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The following day, she got up 30 minutes before her check in time for work. Well, it wasn't unusual. It became a daily routine and she does magic on how fast she takes a bath every morning, except Sundays though.<p>

"I'm surely gonna be late for work this time." Mikan mumbled, looking for the car keys inside her disarranged bag.

"Got ya!" She said, opening her car door.

She threw her bag inside then quickly hit on the pedals. Whoosh! Crazy driving again, a routine that never makes her crazy.

On the way, she made a very quick stop at the coffee shop. Then, there she was again on the road.

Mikan finally arrived with her hair placed up in a very messy manner. No makeup on or even a lip gloss.

"Morning!" Mikan greeted just as she entered the office floor.

"Morning Mikan." the others greeted back.

_Cough! Cough!_

The cough sounded really familiar and it sounded not good. She slowly turned around and tried to make a smile.

"Good morning sir." Mikan greeted.

"What's so good about the morning when you are always late?" her boss spurted.

"Instead of just standing there, why don't you get your butt on your chair and start working?" he added, seeing that Mikan wasn't making a move.

The boss then walked away even before Mikan could say anything.

"Yes sir." Mikan said sarcastically after making sure her boss could not hear her anymore.

She sloppily sat down and sighed, seeing all the work to be done. Her eyes are also tired of proof reading. If only she can read an interesting story, it may pay off.

"That was a quite a scolding Mikan."

"Don't worry about it senpai. I am used to it anyway." Mikan said, facing her.

"So, how's the book going?" Misaki asked.

"Still reading it. Its okay." Mikan replied.

"Okay. I need to get back to work before I will get a scolding." Misaki said with a laugh and then she left.

After Misaki left, Mikan continued with her coffee and then work.

"_Proof reading time." Mikan thought boringly._

She took out the envelope in her bag and took out the contents. Then, she started reading one paper after the other.

"This sure is boring." Mikan said to herself, sighing.

"No. Don't give up Mikan." she cheered herself, making a fist up in the air.

After, she continued doing her work and was almost to the last page until Misaki came running to her.

"Mi…kan…" Misaki said, panting.

"What's wrong, Misaki-senpai?" Mikan asked, worried.

"I got this on the net." She said, handing Mikan a piece of paper.

Mikan took it and started reading.

"WHAT?" she shouted. People in the office stopped doing their work and looked at her.

"Mikan…ssshhh. Lower down your voice." Misaki said.

"This can't be true, right?" Mikan asked, lowering her voice.

"I don't know. It's all over the net. It will really ruin his image." Misaki replied.

"I don't believe this. Of course, DJ X is obviously not gay. That voice…will never be." Mikan said, saying the last line dreamily.

"Yep! Maybe you're right. Gotta go back to work." Misaki said, giving Mikan a small pat then she left.

Mikan gave the paper one last look and then she decided to crumple it and just throw it away.

"Useless" she muttered as she shoot it at the trash bin.

She went back to her task and started reading again. This time, her eyes were really getting droopy. She checked her watch.

"_5 minutes to 4" she thought, "Still an hour to go."_

She lazily spent her time, tidying her trash bin and her desk. It looks like a mess but well, it wasn't unusual. In a publishing company, most of their desks were in a mess. She doesn't know why, but it's like that.

She continued cleaning and it took her about 30 minutes. She rested her back on her chair and she allowed her eyes to rest for a little while.

"Hey! Hey!" somebody was shaking her.

She rubbed her eyes annoyingly since her sleep was so good until…this person woke her up.

"What?" she asked.

"Go home. This is not your bedroom." Ooops…it was her boss.

She quickly got up almost knocking her chair over, "Yes, sir." Then, in a flash she was gone.

"Little girl" her boss muttered as he saw Mikan left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**It took me awhile to update, I know...**

**But, please don't forget to drop a review.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
